guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Endamir/Builds/Build:N/any IV Transfusion
History * (cur) (last) 23:22, 30 April 2007 Endamir (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 21:31, 13 March 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 17:22, 13 March 2007 202.156.13.3 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 01:00, 12 February 2007 Isis In De Nile (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 18:54, 18 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (added category to tested tag) * (cur) (last) 01:25, 5 January 2007 Zerak-Tul (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 08:03, 3 January 2007 Palinurus85 (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 17:37, 1 January 2007 Akmdw (Talk | contribs) m (category tags) * (cur) (last) 15:37, 28 December 2006 BrianG (Talk | contribs) (→Variants - added N/D variant) * (cur) (last) 05:58, 20 December 2006 Krowman (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 03:35, 20 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (+untested) * (cur) (last) 01:01, 20 December 2006 Sefre (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 23:34, 19 December 2006 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (fixed broken category link - second attempt sorry) * (cur) (last) 23:33, 19 December 2006 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (fixed broken category link) * (cur) (last) 22:40, 19 December 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 22:36, 19 December 2006 Isis In De Nile (Talk | contribs) (Why was this removed from the Tested page? And how is Reaper of Humility better? It has nothing to do with the concept. They are two different things; Sorry.) * (cur) (last) 18:08, 19 December 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (+del) * (cur) (last) 18:07, 19 December 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 21:24, 14 December 2006 Isis In De Nile (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 21:23, 14 December 2006 Isis In De Nile (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 21:22, 14 December 2006 Isis In De Nile (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 18:52, 14 December 2006 Isis In De Nile (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 18:51, 14 December 2006 Isis In De Nile (Talk | contribs) (Actually, there is a +45 HP while enchanting staff wrapping. Added that in. Called Wrapping of Devotion.) * (cur) (last) 17:37, 14 December 2006 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (-stub, +tested, +cats, tidy (no such mod as "+45 health while enchanted" for a staff)) * (cur) (last) 23:35, 13 December 2006 Isis In De Nile (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 01:50, 13 December 2006 Lemming64 (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage - mana -> energy) * (cur) (last) 01:49, 13 December 2006 Lemming64 (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage - mana -> energy) * (cur) (last) 22:38, 2 December 2006 Krowman (Talk | contribs) m (Minor Clean-ups, Added Variants) * (cur) (last) 19:27, 2 December 2006 Wanted warior (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 05:51, 30 November 2006 Isis In De Nile (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:52, 29 November 2006 Isis In De Nile (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:10, 29 November 2006 Isis In De Nile (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:09, 29 November 2006 Isis In De Nile (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:09, 29 November 2006 Isis In De Nile (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:08, 29 November 2006 Isis In De Nile (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:05, 29 November 2006 Barek (Talk | contribs) m (N/any IV Transfusion moved to Build:N/any IV Transfusion) * (cur) (last) 22:04, 29 November 2006 Isis In De Nile (Talk | contribs)